A Chance Encounter
by Rainwriter
Summary: We all know what happens when something hostile comes through the Rift, but what about those nonhumans that aren't?


**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters belong to the BBC, and RTD. I claim no ownership of anything except my the girl, and the plot bunny that made me write this. I blame my muse, and if you wish to sue, well, you'd get more out of her. :D**

A/N: I apologize in advance as there are likely moments where people are a little OOC. I tried to keep that from happening, but I have only just recently watched the series through, and so far only once through. I need to study up on behavior patters a little more. Just today, I purchased the full set of the original UK series, so I hope to fix that by wearing the disks out. :) I seriously hope that more plot bunnies than the ones that already exist in my head result, because I gave up having lunch at work for a month for it, not that I would have slept tonight if I hadn't, knowing that I could have it in my grasp. So, this is turning out longer and more rambling than I'd anticipated, and I'm going to cut of with one last remark, if you like what you read, review. I do have other plot bunnies, and I'm plenty willing to write them for you if you enjoy what this one brought you. Without further ado, I give you:

**A Chance Encounter:**

She was cold, and wet. Her head throbbed, and the world around her refused to come into focus. Loud noises were all around, including a blaring sound she'd never heard the like of. The sound deafened her, and the small woman cowered back into the shadows behind what smelled like a midden. She squeezed large amber eyes closed as she clutched at her head, only then realizing that her whole body was in pain. Not just her head. Tears began to fall, not at all accustomed to any of these states that she was in. Where was she? What was wrong with her? She doubted that she would learn anything of use in the dark. For now, she would stay here, in this relative shelter. For now, she would hide.

Less than a block away, a large black SUV pulled to a stop, and two figures leaped from the vehicle. "You're sure this is that place?" Captain Jack Harkness asked looking around the peacefully sleeping street. There wasn't any terror, destruction, or really any sign at all that there had been Rift activity. Not that it was always obvious.

"That's what the readings say," Gwen Cooper responded bitterly. "They could be wrong."

"They've never been wrong before," Jack pointed out, moving to the alley. "Something came through. I think I heard something. Stay here," He ordered pulling out his trusty revolver, and heading into the alley. As usual, Gwen did exactly as she pleased, and followed him.

Things had been much too quiet lately, and quite frankly, it had been boring. All Weevil hunting, a few quick and easy neutralizations, and even one integration, but not nearly enough to combat boredom, or the loneliness that was the Hub since Tosh and Owen had died. Jack stilled in front of her hand raising in a stopping motion, and she stopped. After a moment, Jack gestured her forward, and she approached cautiously. Within moments, she was standing with him beside a dumpster.

She wasn't at all surprised when she felt Jack's warm breath against her ear. "There's something or someone back there," He breathed, then jerked his head towards the other side of the dumpster. Having no trouble understanding the silent command, Gwen moved to the other side of the dumpster. With the ease of long practice, they stepped around behind the dumpster in the same moment guns drawn, trained on a small, inert figure. It appeared to be a human girl, and her eyes were riveted on Jack as she spoke in some incomprehensible language. She was frightened, that was clear. Gwen's every instinct told her to put down the gun, and calm the poor frantic creature, but just because she looked human didn't mean she was. She'd learned that the hard way at her wedding.

"What do we do Jack?" Gwen asked, voice low and even. "She's just a girl." The girl's face turned to her then, and the terrified babbling grew more insistent. Large, bright amber eyes looked up at her, frightened, pleading. All that ruined the image was that those eyes seemed to almost glow. "Jack?" She tore her eyes away from the girl and looked to her boss, who had used the girl's distraction to move closer, stun gun in hand. The girl looked back towards him just then, but clutching herself as she was she didn't stand a chance of stopping him. He pressed the device into her shoulder.

"We take her in," He said calmly, picking up the small figure. "She's soaked," He muttered, pulling off his beloved coat and wrapping her in it.

"Where'd she come from Jack?" Gwen asked following him back to the SUV and opening the door so he could get her settled in the back seat.

"I have no idea. Whatever language she was speaking, I've never heard it before. Keep an eye out, there's no telling what she's capable of."

In the back seat, the small woman stayed very still. She was somewhere soft, and the large coat that had been wrapped around her was warm. Whatever it was that he'd tried to do to her, it wasn't meant to kill. There'd have been no reason to be so gentle with her, if she'd supposed to have been dead. They seemed to expect her to sleep, and so she mimicked that state. She would continue to do so until she knew what was going on. That didn't keep her from listening though, not that she could understand them, not yet, but she was good with languages. Given time, she would work it out.

She was still hurting, everywhere, but the warmth and comfort beckoned her on towards slumber. The thought was appealing. Perhaps she would wake to find that this had all been a horrible dream, but she couldn't sleep, not yet. Not now when she needed to remember what had happened, how she had ended up in the cold, dark, smelly place. Unfortunately, the last thing that she could remember was Daemion going to bed with that other woman. In her bed! She'd run out of he inn, in the middle of the night, into the storm. Beyond that, there was nothing. She could remember nothing between then, and hiding behind the midden. They were talking again, it was a low, soothing sound. She really wouldn't have a better chance at a nap than this one right here, and she was so very tired. So, she let herself fall asleep.

She woke to shaking, and a pain more intense than any that she'd experienced ever before. Her whole body seemed to hate her, and she barely suppressed a whimper as she opened her eyes only to come face to face with three concerned expressions. He was closest, the man who'd brought her here. He must have been the one shaking her. Somehow, she managed a weak smile. When had she been moved? She hadn't even noticed. It was clear however, that she'd had a nightmare. How long had she been asleep?

She moved to sit up, and He assisted her, so she leaned into him, blinking against the harsh, unaccustomed light. She clutched at him, as the remnants of her nightmare caught up with her, and she started to shake. They always left her like his, unsettled and queasy. He said something to the others, and she heard them move away, then he wrapped his arms around her, and held her like she was a child. She cuddled against him when he sat with her on the bed, and her eyes closed as he started to stroke her hair, making soothing sounds. It was too much, and she burst into tears. Wracking sobs like she'd not in so long, for when was the last time that someone had held her like this perfect stranger was now? The sobs ripped themselves from her body in seemingly never ending waves. How long it took her to cry herself to sleep, she would never know, but he was right there the whole time.

It was some time later in Jack's office when he was settled enough from the sounds that had come form the poor girl in their medical bay that he really began to listen to Gwen who had joined him there. Ianto was sitting with the girl, just in case the demons that had haunted her sleep decided to make a reappearance. He didn't want to hear those sounds again, he had enough like them haunting his dreams already.

"She's just a girl." Gwen said again in a horrified murmur. Jack had lost count of the number of times she'd uttered that phrase, in part because he'd been ignoring her, thinking about the sounds she'd made, and the marks on her small body. He'd seem injuries like that before, signs of abuse, and those scars on her back. They'd been old, too old for someone as young as she was. They sickened him.

"We don't know what happened to put her in that state, or why it happened," Jack reminded her. Though he kept his face and voice cool, impassive, he felt like a bastard for saying it. That didn't change the fact that it needed to be said. "All we know is that she pretended to be stunned. Who knows what she planned to do when we got her here."  
>"She fell asleep Jack! She's a girl, and she's hurt, frightened, she probably just didn't know what would happen if she didn't play along. You can't mean to lock her up in cell like she's a threat."<p>

"I don't," He replied softly. "Not until she gives me a reason to, but I can't just let her go. Even if I wanted to, she's not human, she doesn't speak English, and those eyes of hers could give her away so easily. I just wish I could figure out what she was."

"What are we going to do with her then?" Gwen asked, highlighting his largest dilemma in this instance.

"I don't know, but until we've come up with something, she can stay here. There's the bed down in the medical bay, I'll make sure she gets fed." It wasn't much and he knew it, but it was all that he knew to offer.

"And she may just as well be in prison!" Gwen protested. "I'll talk to Rhys, take her home at nights. I doubt he'll-"

"No!" It was all he said, but it shut Gwen up. There were several moments of silence. "Until we know what's going on, it's too dangerous. In my experience harmless things don't come out of the Rift. I would love to assume that this is one of those rare exceptions, but it could be disastrous."

"But she's just a girl!" Gwen said again, and Jack sighed. Gwen was right, she was just a girl. Small, fragile in more ways than one, but she was alien, and she'd come through the Rift. Sometimes, he hated his job.

"She is," Jack agreed. "But that doesn't mean she can't be dangerous. Once she's awake, and we've found a way to communicate it may be different, but until then-" The door to Jack's office burst open, cutting him off.

"She's awake," Ianto said in his usual under dramatic way. "You're going to want to see this," He flashed a rare smile. "It's amazing." Coming from Ianto that was certainly saying something, and so they followed him out onto the observation deck. What they saw before them stopped Jack and Gwen cold.

Their newest alien was face to face with their pterodactyl. They appeared to be crooning to each other, though her sounds were nothing like the dinosaur's. The girl was smiling. They're arrival spooked Myfanwy though, and with a few laborious strokes the pterodactyl was back in the air, gliding to more accustomed areas. She looked back at them, and cocked her head, then she turned, slow and stiff, like she was in pain, and placed on tiny hand to her chest. "Mi-eye-na-ah," She said, pronouncing every syllable slow and clear.

"Mi-eye-na-ah," Jack replied, pronouncing every sound just as she had. She nodded, the winced. Ianto and Gwen shared a look of confusion. "She just introduced herself," He told them, grinning. "She's trying to communicate and I think that I should oblige her." He was down the stairs to her bed before the others had a chance to move, he was excited and he wasn't bothering to hide it. "Jack," He said when they were on the same level. He extended his hand.

"Jack," She mimicked, eying his hand for a moment before reaching hers out and placing it in his. He raised her hand to his lips, and brushed a light kiss along her knuckles assuming, rightly, that a hand shake would be lost on her. The blush and smile that she responded with assured him that he had her attention, and he dropped her a wink before leaning in close, and directing her attention to the two that had remained on the observation deck.

"Gwen," he told her, pointing to Gwen who smiled and waved. She repeated the name. "Ianto." He pointed to Ianto, who gave her a nod. She had a little more trouble with his name, but after a couple of tries she had it. Then she went around on her own, smile growing at every nod that she was correct. Once she had the names down, she started to tug on his shirt.

"What?" He asked, brow furrowing. Was something wrong? She made an exasperated sound, face souring for a moment, and then she reached up and touched his face.

"Jack," She said, looking right into his eyes, then she let her hand trail down his neck, clearly having no more compunction than he did about invading someone's personal space, and plucked at his shirt again, cocking her head to the side in question.

That time, he understood. "Shirt," He answered softly, and she smiled, hand moving to a button. He gave her the word for that too. So it went through his visible clothing, and everything else she could touch or point to. Unlike with the names however, she didn't repeat them, though she did watch his lips carefully, and occasionally hers would move silently. Then her finger returned to his button, and he opened his mouth to tell her the word again, but she held up his hand to stop him.

"Jack shirt button." She said tentatively. Her grammar was atrocious, and her accent was rather thick, but what she meant was clear, and he nodded.

"Yes, that's the button of my shirt." She beamed at him in response, then touched the bed that she was still sitting on.

"My bed?" She asked.

"Yes," Jack replied. 'My' hadn't been a word that they'd gone over, she had to have picked it our of his statement. He'd never seen a capacity for language like that before, and it astounded him. How long would it be before she was fluently speaking and understanding English? He didn't know, but he guessed sooner rather than later. Now all he needed to do was decide if that was a good thing, or a bad one. He glanced up towards the observation deck to find that Gwen and Ianto had left it at some point. Not that he blamed them.

"I'll be back," He said, then turned towards the stairs. It was getting late, and right now there didn't seem to be any reason for all of them to stay.

"Jack?" Her voice stopped him, and he turned back to face her frantic attempts to get up. Obviously, she didn't want him to leave her alone.

"Stay," He said, holding up his hand in a stopping gesture, then he gestured to himself. "I," He pointed up the stairs, "Am going to go talk with Ianto and Gwen," He mimed talking, then pointed back to where he was standing, "Then I'm going to come back."

She frowned for a moment, then gestured from him to herself, "Come back?"

"I'll come back," His tone made the words into a promise, and she seemed to relax just a little, but only that little. Still, he needed to talk with his team, so he gave her a reassuring grin, and bound up the stairs.

"She's smart," Gwen commented, as soon as he'd joined them.

"Maybe too smart. We still don't know if she poses a threat," Jack reminded them all.

"Oh come off it Jack!" Gwen nearly shouted. "There's not a hint of ill will in that girl."

"We don't know that," Jack said firmly. He really hated it when Gwen challenged him like that, at least that what he kept telling himself.

"Gwen's right," Ianto broke in, and Jack and Gwen both turned to blink at him. "The way she looked at the Hub, the nightmares. None of that was fake, and she was talking to bloody pterodactyl! She's just a scared girl in world she can't begin to understand."

"If you say that makes her dangerous Jack Harkness, by God I swear I'll shoot you dead!" Gwen did shout this time, and wisely, Jack said no such thing.

"One way or the other it doesn't really matter," Is what he did say. "Not now, you two should go home and get some rest. I have no doubt that we'll be dealing with something nasty soon enough." For once, neither argued, just pointed Jack to the pizza that they'd gotten for him and the girl, and said their goodnights. Jack took the pizza box with him as he headed back down the stairs. They really need to come up with a nickname for their guest. Her name wasn't easily pronounced. It was possible less experienced tongues would stuble over it and even in Wales, it would stick out. Not that he had any idea how to talk with her about that.

"Food," He told her, opening the box and picking up a piece to take a bite. "Eat," he said offering her the piece he'd just taken a bite from. In may cultures it may have been considered rude, but under the circumstances, he'd hoped that the gesture would be appreciated, and it was. She gave a brief smile, then after examining it curiously for a moment, she shoved it into her mouth and took a large bite. Her eyes closed and her expression turned blissful as she chewed slowly.

"One of the things I enjoy about this planet," He said, smiling, as he took a slice for himself. "They have some of the most amazing foods. Now some planets, it's barely edible, here, I don't know how I manage to not get fat." They munched in companionable silence for a time, until the girl's eyes started to drift closed. He watched her eyelids, trying to fight sleep. He got up then. "You're tired, you should sleep." He turned to walk away then, and a small hand caught hold of his wrist.

"Stay," She pleaded, eyes wide and frightened.

"It's alright," He assured, "You're safe here. There's nothing to be afraid of." He smiled, and tried to move away, but her grip tightened.

"N-A-Ku." She cried, or at least that's what it sounded like to him, and a torrent of equally uncomprehensible speech flew from her lips. There were frustrated tears in her eyes, and Jack sat back down. She cut off midword.

"There's nothing to be scared of," He made his voice as reassuring as possible, and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Jack stay," She said insistently, gesturing to her face, and putting on a terrified face, then miming sleep. "Afraid." She said softly, her eyes begging him to understand her, and that's when he did. Because he remembered now, that nightmares had only come once she was alone, and they hadn't come back when someone had been sitting with her. Did they only happed when she was alone? He really didn't want to find out. The sounds still echoed in his head, haunting him, reminding him of things that he'd done, out him in mind of things he hoped that he never had to.

"I'll stay," He was rewarded with a sleepy smile, and she made room for him beside her on the much too small bed. Jack shook his head, giving her a crooked smile, and brought the chair that Ianto had used earlier when he sat with her back over. "I'll stay right here," He told her, and for a moment there was a look of disappointment on her face, but then she settled against the pillows, pulled the blankets up around her, and closed her eyes. She fell asleep before he had a chance to reconsider, and Jack watched her sleep. So young, looking so innocent. Could she really cause any sort of threat? They had yet to see. With one large hand he reached out to touch her cheek, and she caught his hand in hers, pulled it under her cheek, and she smiled, while she slept, such a beautiful, peaceful smile, that he let her keep it.

When the girl woke, that hand was still clutched under her cheek, and she smiled not at all certain when she'd obtained it. It was not Daemion's usual way, to be so tender with her. She moved, just a fraction of an inch, and her body began to ache, why was she pained? She opened her eyes, and saw an unfamiliar dark head laying against the arm attached to the hand she was still pillowed against.

The last amount of time came back to her then, and she knew, she was somewhere unknown, with people she couldn't speak to. This was Jack, who'd held her in the wake of a nightmare, and taught her words. The nightmares had not returned, so he must have been in that chair all night, unfortunately he would need to remain there just a little longer. She needed to check her body, to see what was wrong, and she wasn't going to do that with him hovering about, and so she started to hum him a lullaby, soft at first, and didn't get up until she was certain that he was asleep.

She got up then, and for the first time was aware that her clothing had been taken from her, that she was in something like she'd never worn before. Shame filled her, they'd seen then. Her mark of shame, her back. Still humming that lullaby, she examined her wounds, and found that they'd been tended credibly, even if she couldn't remember how she'd gotten the damage. That was the most worrisome thing, that she couldn't remember, and so she probed gently at her head with her hands, there was no sign of injury. Then, there were other ways, other reasons for her not to remember. It wasn't a reassuring thought, and she put the provided clothing back on. But she couldn't, wouldn't wear it forever, she wouldn't display her back the way that this did, it was shameful, and so turning from gentle hum to full out song, she started to look for her clothes. But she couldn't find them, and she was already stretching her luck, she wasn't well, she shouldn't be compelling sleep, especially not from this distance, so she pulled on Jack's coat instead. Mission one accomplished, she ceased her meddling, and explored the immediate area waiting for him to wake up or someone to come in. They had to have food around her somewhere after all, and she desperately needed to eat after that. If she didn't soon, the world blurred just a little around the edges, and she started to look around for food. Opening cupboards and drawers at random. There had to be some here somewhere.

It never occurred to her that she shouldn't have used her power to save herself embarrassment for any reason beyond the state she was in now, or that perhaps she shouldn't have gotten out of bed at all until she heard a metallic click behind her. She turned, world blurring a little more around the edges, and found Jack pointing the thing he'd pointed at her last night at her again. Eyes widening, she lifted her hands in an open palmed gesture of harmlessness. How she wished that she could speak to him now. If only she could explain to him... Well, if she'd been able to communicate properly, they wouldn't be in this situation would they? There had to be some way to make him understand that she meant no harm. He was talking now, but his speech was too rapid, she couldn't make out so much as a word, maybe if they'd all talked more around her... Frustrated tears welled in her eyes. All of this because she'd been body conscious and hungry. Then it clicked in her head, hungry, she had a word for that, kind of.

"Food," She cried, not caring that his voice had grown more insistent, and his stance more aggressive. When she spoke, Jack froze, expression incredulous. "Food?" She repeated again, plaintively, because she needed it, and quickly. Her stomach chose that moment to punctuate the sudden silence with a loud growl as if to prove her point. Then the blurring at the edges became a wobble, and she knew that it was to late. Jack's weapon disappeared to wherever he'd pulled it from, as she wobbled again. She'd done too much. She'd pushed too far, and she hadn't given back nearly enough. She wobbled, once more, and then her knees decided not to hold her anymore. Jack just managed to catch her before she hit the ground, and she gave him a weak smile, then promptly lost consciousness.

"Damn it!" Jack cursed, cradling the unconscious girl in his arms. He shouldn't be cursing at her, he knew that, but she just had to go and make everything complicated beyond measure right when he was about to accept her into the fold as harmless and in need of rehoming. All of it just too take his coat, and apparently, look for food. Now though, she'd done something to him, made him sleep. He needed to know how, so that he could keep it from happening again. There'd been a humming just before he'd drifted back to sleep, a lovely, soft sound that he hadn't been unable to resist. But what had it come from? The obvious answer was from her, after all, they'd confiscated her things. Still, how could someone so nearly human do something like that? Beyond a few organs being slightly displaced, her physiology had been nearly identical. Not that her DNA was anything alike, he'd never seen quite that number of helixes before, and maybe that was the key. Some cellular function that they couldn't have anticipated, because they didn't know where to look. It would be vastly easier if he could just ask her. Unfortunately, that would be a little complicated at the moment.

Her language was beyond his wrist device, even if he could get it working properly. Teaching her English was a priority then, not that that seemed difficult, after last night. Just complicated, because now he had to explain to his team that they couldn't trust her, and someone had to be awake and watching her at all times. He'd just gotten her settled when Ianto came in with breakfast.

"Good morning," the younger man greeted. His eyes moved to the girl. "How did it go?"

"Very interestingly, thank you." Jack replied, accepting the bag he was offered, and pulling out a danish. He gave his lover a suggestive grin. "It would have been more interesting if I hadn't sent you home." Ianto cleared his throat, and blushed, looking between Jack and the girl with the unpronounceable name. Clearly he didn't know what to make of that statement.

"Here I thought that I was young for your tastes," He shot back, eye brow quirked, and Jack chuckled. He loved these quiet moments when they were alone, or when they may as have been.

"No more than I'm the wrong gender for yours," He replied with a wide smile, and a twinkle to his eyes. He was reward with a brief smile, and a ducking of the younger man's head. "But what made it interesting has nothing to do with that. Our little guest can put people to sleep. However she does it seems to drain her though," He indicated her unconscious body. "Still not sure how she managed it."

Anything like playfulness disappeared then in Ianto's demeanor. "What happened? Is everything-"

"Nothing was damaged, including me, though she almost took a bullet. She just stole my coat. I found her looking through drawers and cupboards when I woke up, apparently for food. Then she just collapsed." Jack shook his head, as if he didn't miss Owen enough, they could really use a doctor right about now. "A head for languages like she had... That innocence, she's something special, but there are so many unanswered questions..."

"I know sir," He moved to the chair that Jack was sitting in, resting his hand briefly on his shoulder. "I'll sit with her now. I'm sure that you could use the respite."

Jack sighed, and rose, intentionally brushing his body against Ianto's on the way up. "Oh yes I could, and I know exactly what I want to do with it," Jack murmured into his ear.

Ianto turned his head so that they were nose to nose. "Not with an audience," He murmured back, and Jack laughed, brushing across him on the way to his office, he took the food with him. There was paperwork to do. Lots and lots of paperwork. He sighed again. She made everything so damned complicated. At least her breakfast wouldn't suffer for the waiting.

Wait it did, long past when Gwen came in. He was in fact starting to worry that she was never going to wake back up, and then she finally did.

"I tried to stop her," Gwen said apologetically, following the girl into Jack's office. "She just kept tottering around me." Jack gestured them in, not that the girl had waited for an invitation.

"Food?" She said, and Jack bit back a laugh, it was more difficult than he would have imagined. He'd left his coat with her, she'd earned the use of it fair and square after all, but she looked ridiculous in it. Like a little girl playing dress up with her father's clothes, the thought sobered him just a little. "If you ruin the hem of that coat either you fix it or you replace it," He mock grumbled, and pushed the bag of pastries her way. She reached into it, pulled one out, and promptly offered it too him. Clearly she wasn't too innocent to be cautious, or maybe she just thought that it was a custom here? He took a bite, chewed, and swallowed, then handed it back. Gwen watched the whole thing with a frown.

"Proving it's not poisoned. Either that, or she thinks that it's a custom here because I did it with the pizza last night." His eyes remained on the girl, though he spoke to Gwen. Her pattern of behavior hadn't changed. She looked that pastry over, examining it in a curious fashion, then she took a bite. Her response was immediate, and negative. It came right back out, and she spluttered, looking at them like they were insane, then she started to use the lapel of his coat to rub at her tongue. Trying to get rid of the taste he would imagine, and he reached into his desk for a flask that he kept around just in case.

She accepted it gratefully, but after one whiff of it she handed it back like she was going to be sick. Then she stumbled form the room, and before anyone could stop her, she'd snatched up a double handful off run off water from the waterfall above, and drank it in. That resulted in another fit of spluttering and what looked like a massive effort not to cast up whatever may have remained in her stomach from the night before. How he managed, Jack wasn't positive, but Ianto appeared at her shoulder with a cup of drinkable water, and the disaster ended there.

"I'll step out and get something a bit less sweet," Ianto told them, giving the girl an aplogetic look. "Given the sort of clothing that she was wearing, I really should have guessed."

"I'm the one that should have guessed," Jack contradicted. After all, he'd lived in a time before everything had sugar added to it. It just hadn't occurred to him, and he tried to think about what might have been common fair for her. "Fruit," He suggested. "A sandwich on whole grain bread. Something fresh, with vegetables. Get her some clothes while you're out. Torchwood will be footing the bill."

"Yes sir," Ianto said crisply. "Perhaps I should return with the food before I go for the clothes."

"There are a few things in the kitchen that will do to tide her over." Jack disagreed. "I'd like my coat back, preferably before it gets dirtied beyond repair. I imagine that won't be happening until she has something to her back." He could think of no other reason she would have take his coat.

"Yes sir, right away sir," Ianto left to do as he was bid, and Jack turned back towards Gwen and the girl.

"I'll show her to the kitchen," He told Gwen offering the girl his arm, which he accepted. " I believe that you owe me a few reports, now seems like a good time to get caught up." He was not going to be the only one to do paperwork today. Gwen didn't look happy, but she went to do as she was bid. The girl had taken his arm, and he lead her through a corridor into Torchwood's small kitchen. Beyond feeding their resident Weevils it didn't see a great deal of use. None of his current team were overly fond of cooking, and now, with so few of them, they didn't really have the time anyway. He still kept a small stock of easy foods on hand though. There wasn't always take out available with some of the hours that they ended up working.

"Food," He said, gesturing around the kitchen, inviting her to scavenge to her hearts content. He leaned against the door frame and watched as she looked through drawers and cupboards. A sheaf of saltines found its way onto the counter, followed by a jar of peanut butter after a little bit of careful sniffing. She found the utensils in another drawer and a butter knife was selected, then she brought it all to the table and sat, opening the crackers, and smearing peanut butter on one. She held it out to him expectantly. There was no mistaking the look on her face this time, she was testing the food that she herself had selected and opened. She still wasn't trusting the food. Fine, he would humor her, but that didn't mean that he had to play nice. In two long strides, he was in front of her, and bending down to take the cracker in his mouth without the aid of his hands. He watched her cheeks turn bright red as he went so far as to suck the remaining peanut butter off of her index finger, and then took a seat across from her.

He looked her over then, carefully considered the girl in front of him. She would be easy to seduce, if he was so inclined, but he wasn't. Ianto had been right in that, she was much too young for him. His tastes didn't run that close to childhood, but she was fascinating. All big eyes and bright red hair. Long, soft hair. She didn't seem to care about her appearance, which surprised him just a little, she hadn't so much as asked for anything to tend to her hair with, and she'd had nothing that looked at all like cosmetics on her person. She glanced up then, and blushed. He gave her a warm grin, and she looked quickly away flustered. His silent stare was making her uncomfortable, and he knew that he should look away, but after what she had done this morning, a large part of him wanted to make her squirm. He was in charge here, he was the leading, and he wouldn't be challenged, she needed to know that. So, he took a cracker, spread it with peanut butter, and after biting it in half to show her that it was safe, held it to her lips, and waited expectantly for her to take it from him.

Her blush deepened, but he caught her hands when she moved to push his away, then pressed the bit of food against her lower lip. He wasn't entirely sure what he hoped to prove, except perhaps that he could make her do his bidding, so it was best just to do it. She wasn't going anywhere with her hands caught like they were. It was do as he wished or remain trapped. Her throat worked as she finally seemed to realize what was going on, and he nearly let her go, but then her lips opened, and wrapped around the cracker, and as such, his fingers, but he didn't let go. Her teeth came down against his fingers then, and her tongue darted between them to pull the morsel into her mouth.

"Was that so hard?" He asked, but she just gave him a sad, sickened look before getting to her feet and heading towards the door. Jack got there faster. Her defiance sparking sparking a dark mood, he caught her against the door frame. "Gwen and Ianto are mine," He said firmly. She'd seemed to pick up the concept of possession easily enough last night. For now that possession would do, especially when he felt it for the few that he had left. "My people, my friends. I won't let you hurt them. I'm in command here, I make the rules, and you will listen to me." He wasn't yelling, but his tone was hard, and he watched her closely. Her expression made it clear that she was deciphering some of what he said, though he had no idea which bits. He stayed silent for a moment, to see if she would respond, and when it was clear he was done, she did.

"Your people?" She asked hesitantly, almost hopeful.

"No," he said the word fiercely, and with a shake of his head. "Not yet, maybe not ever. Her eyes closed, and she bit her lip, but then she looked him square in the eye.

"Yes sir," She said softly, before darting under his arm, and the wrong way down the corridor towards the cells. He almost followed her, but if she was stupid enough to open a n occupied cell, it was on her head. Instead, he went back the the central area of the Hub, and pulled up their internal cameras on the CCTV monitors. Gwen, curious came up behind him. They both saw her at the same time, and Gwen smacked his shoulder. "What the bloody hell did you do to her?" The woman demanded, noting her position and heading towards it. She didn't get far.

"Leave it," Jack's barked order stopped her and she spun, glaring. "She put me to sleep this morning, I'm still not sure how. I've played nice, but she needs to know who's in charge here. Even innocent as it was, a stunt like what she pulled could have gotten someone killed!"

"She's practically still a child Jack!" Gwen yelled right back. "You can't expect me to leave her sobbing in the cells alone."

"Yes," He said flatly, "I can, and I do. We can keep an eye on her from here."

Gwen just shook her head muttering, "What the hell is wrong with you Jack?" Before heading towards the cells. He turned the monitors off, and stalked into his office when he saw Gwen take the youngster into her arms. She was dangerous, she could do things, and who knew what Gwen was saying to her, or what that girl was finding some way to say to Gwen. Ianto returned then, saving him from his thoughts, and Jack pulled him into his office, locking the door and closing the blinds. He didn't have to ask twice.

"Jack's an ass," Gwen muttered into the girl's hair, rocking her. She didn't even try to say her name, the pronunciation was beyond her. "What did he say to you?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. She got one though.

"Not your people," She answered, tears starting all over again. Gwen nearly growled, but kept it to herself. For now at least. She'd be having a talk with Jack later, that was for certain. The girl was all alone in an alien world, if she didn't belong with them, at least for the time being, then where did she belong?

"Jack's an ass," She repeated vehemently. It wasn't that she didn't understand his concerns. She did, but there were some things you just didn't say to a youngling who was alone and scared already. Certainly not with the Captain Jack Harkness flair she had no doubt he'd added in like he always did when he felt threatened. "Let's get you out of here," Gwen suggested, urging her to her feet and steering her into the main portion of the Hub. Her keen eyes didn't miss the bags that had fallen haphazardly to the floor outside Jack's office, or the drawn blinds. She felt a grim satisfaction. At least he was feeling guilty. "Your food and clothes are here," She announced, bringing both down to the medical bay that seemed to have become the girl's room. "Let's get you cleaned up and dressed." The next half hour was a whirl of getting the girl into a shower when she didn't want to get naked in front of Gwen, and couldn't be trusted not to just play with the facets. Finally, Gwen gave up and went back to lay out the clothing for her, and put the food away.

Ianto had been thorough as usual in his purchases, and she had no doubt that it would all fit, and the clothes that he had found for her. There wasn't a single piece of Velcro, zipper or even any snaps to be seen. Everything tied, buttoned through a hole or hook and eye, or buckled. Even the boots were of a modernized old fashioned design, made to mimic fur and leather. The obligatory sandals however didn't seem to be familiar, and when she returned, she inspected them for several moments before putting them down.

The girls hands lingered on the dress that had been obtained, but after fingering it for a moment, a sad look crossed her face, and she moved on. She decided to wear a soft pair of dark brown corduroy trousers, and a dark green, earthy toned tunic with long sleeves. Once she was don't Gwen reached for the brush that Ianto had had the forethought to purchase, and brushed out the girl's hair before braiding it for her, and tying it into place.

"You should think about getting this cut," Gwen suggested, giving her braid a gentle tug. Even tied up it fell to her hips. She had no idea how someone managed that much hair. The girl looked confused, and Gwen shrugged. "I don't know about you," She continued on, but I could use a bite. Hungry?"

The girl stiffened, "No, you go," She said softly, her accent was odd, Gwen noticed that now that she wasn't crying. But Gwen only nodded understanding her reluctance to go back after whatever exactly had happened. "Talk to Jack," The girl continued, causing Gwen to look back at her. This time, she really looked, and one thing became clear. For all that she was young, she was no little girl. She wasn't sure how she'd missed the soft curves before. The haunted eyes that were much too old for her so young face. She was still young though, with her face, her size, she couldn't be more than sixteen.

"You don't have to," Gwen told her softly. But the girl nodded, face unreadable, then headed towards Jack's door. Gwen started to go after her, to tell her that it was a bad time, but then she stopped herself. Jack deserved to be interrupted after the way he'd treated her. So, Gwen went in the other direction instead.

Things in the office were just starting to get interesting when the knocking came, so Jack ignored it. If it were any sort of emergency, there would be a siren of some kind, and Gwen could handle herself for a little longer. He needed some stress relief. Ianto took his cue from Jack. The knocking came again, followed by an attempt to open the door.

"Maybe you should," Ianto started, pulling their lips apart.

"Ignore it," Jack growled into his ear, claiming his lips again. Then was one last, loud thud on the door, and then silence. So it was that no one was there to witness it as a hurting young woman made her was through the round door that had been left wide open, and through the passage way that hid itself behind it.

She ran, and she didn't stop running, even as she burst through a door and out into the late afternoon sun. Several people gave her odd looks, but she just kept running. Withing moments, she was hopelessly lost, and her pace slowed. She didn't stop though, pushing herself father away from those that had hurt her and then ignored her. She'd had quite enough of that in her life, and wasn't about to stay there any longer. How long she walked she wasn't sure, but the sky was beginning to darken with cloud cover when she found her way to what she assumed was a park of some kind. She sat down on the grass then, and watched the children with their parents. Her heart ached with envy, oh how she'd wished for even one parent to cherish her like that at that age. Not that the Sister's hadn't loved every child that had come into their care, but there were so many children, and so few Sisters. But that had been long ago, and there was no reason to think on it now. Not over a decade later. She sighed, and laid back on the grass, looking up into the cloud strewn sky, and trying to find shapes in it.

It was colder here than she was accustomed to, especially now that she'd lost the sun, and she was grateful for her warm clothes. Jack's coat would have been better, a warm body to curl into better still. Unbidden tears began to well in her eyes, and she closed them. She was quite sure anything of the like was much too much to ask now. Maybe too much to ask never again. She almost drifted into a depressed and ill advised sleep when she felt someone sit beside her. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't have to. There was only one person that felt quite like this one did.

"Come back," He said softly, keeping to himself. For just a moment, her heart jumped, then she remembered their encounter in the kitchen.

"No," She said softly. "Not your people." She didn't try to hide the heartbreak the rejection had caused her, and for just a moment she thought that she was crying cold tears. Then she felt more droplets, and realized that the sky was sprinkling down on them. She sat up, opening her eyes and looking for cover.

"It's raining, great," Jack didn't sound happy. "Come back, come home."

She ignored him. "Raining?" She asked, pointing at the water dropping on the paving.

"Rain," Jack corrected. "It's called rain. Raining is what it's doing." She wasn't entirely sure what half of that meant, but she felt a bit of excitement anyway, and she tugged at Jack's sleeve to get his attention, forgetting for the moment that she was angry with him. It hadn't escaped her notice that Jack had had trouble with her name, and the others hadn't even tried. Ultimately, she would likely have to go back regardless of her wishes, and here it was, the phenomena for which she'd been named. He looked at her, and she patter eagerly at her damp chest. "Rain!" She said, smiling.

"Mi-eye-na-ah?" Jack said hesitantly, gesturing around at the weather, and she nodded. Then, as she'd done so long ago, he touched her face. "Rain?"

"Rain," sh agreed, nodding.

"Well Rain," Jack said with a grin, and an offered arm. "Come back, come home."

"Home?" She said smiling. The way he said the word ,she knew the meaning of it, and how long had she wished for a home again? Still, there was one thing that she had to clear up before she could go anywhere with him. "Your people?" She asked.

There was only a brief moment of hesitation, but that was long enough to make Rain shake, "Yes. I was wrong. You are one of my people." He rose, and offered her his hand. "My people," He said again, and Rain couldn't hold back a near hysterical laugh of pure joy. She would question the change of heart later, for now she accepted his hand up, and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. He answered her kiss with a soft, almost sad grin, and the offer of his arm. "Let's go home."


End file.
